Photoshop
by omer-yaoi-love
Summary: I,Naruto, hate Sasukes laugh. Absolutly HATE it!


Disclaimer :Naruto is not mine,neither is photoshop....they belong to Masashi Kisimoto and Adobe corps. :D

Oh yeah...Captain Flacon isn't mine either xD I don't know who he belongs to.

///////////////

Yesterday,Sasuke and I fought again...I got tired of him calling me a dobe all the time so I hit him,then he hit me back and we started fighting...it didn't stop until Sakura came and punched both of us.

After that I called him saying I was sorry,which I really didn't...I just didn't want Sakura to punch me again [what she was claiming she will if I wouldn't said she wanted us to be all buddies again...which we aren't,we always fight,even if he is my best friend. That's how our friendship works.]. So we settled it down and I invited him to my house the day after...

The day after,when Sasuke came to my house he started laughing.

THAT is something you don't see everyday...at that time I was sitting in my room working in my computer with the photoshop...

He asked me what I was doing so I told him I was editing a picture for my job. I'm a photographer.[1]

Then when he looked at the title of the program I was using and started laughing.

Now,Ssauke laughing is something rare. The last time I saw him laughing was from a stupid knock knock joke back when we were 15...at that day I realized Sasuke has a weird sense of humor.

When I asked him what he was laughing about he started laughing harder than before,which made him cough,put a hand on his heart and pound his fist in my desk.

I went to my kitchen and brought him a glass of water. When he relaxed a little he statred gulping it down like he hadn't drank in days.

Then we sat on my sofa in the living room and started talking...I changed the subject because I didn't want him to start laughing again. That will be really annoying. Even if Sasuke dosen't laugh that much,when he does it's the most annoying thing you'll ever hear. Once he starts he dosen't finish.

Remember that knock knock joke I mentioned earlier?

He kept on reminding me about it for,I think, a month ubtil his chuckles drove me crazy and I screamed at him to shut up...

After that he glared at me and mumbled something about evil blond guys that dosen't understand good jokes. I blame Kiba for that,he was the one who told him that knock knock joke. DAMN YOU KIBA! Oh well...anyway,

Finally we got the argument from yesterday. Sasuke started chuckling again.

Now,you see...I think I have patience. When my mom went shopping for clothes and I had to go with her,I waited patiently. When my date,er...I forgot her name,came one hour late,I waited. When my friends and I went to an amusment park and had to wait in line for god knows how long I waited patiently...but Sasukes laugh is not something to be patient about. As I mentioned earlier,Sasukes laugh is the most annoying thing you could possibly come across.

So that's why I yelled "WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FOR ONE MINUTE AND EXPLAIN WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!"

...Yeah....my throat hurt after that,I don't scream a lot...I stopped screaming when I was 12 after Sasuke and Gaara recorded my "Believe it!" and made me hear it for 7 hours straight. That made me traumatized...

Sasuke stopped chuckling [Haleluja!] and stated something I should've thought about before I yelled. "I can't shut my mouth AND explain it to you."

Don't tell me you don't wanna punch him...square in the face! Somthing like a...FALCON PUNCH! [2]

Instead of doing that [if I did Sakura would beat me to a bloody pulp] I slapped my forehead.

I told him to explain it to me instead of shutting up...

And That's what he told me: "Well,you see [stupid giggle] the photoshop title was...[more laughing] Adobe photoshop [laughing] "

I asked him what so funny about it...and he said:

"A Dobe Photoshop."

.........

...Say a word,and I will kill you.

Needless to say,I kicked him out of my house. He got me pissed...

After that he said he was sorry [after many chuckles,mumbles and stuttering. Yeah,he's not that good at apologizing].

After that I was dreading the day someone would make him laugh again.

/////////////////

[1] My uncle is a photogrpher,I saw him editing a pic in photoshop once...that was cool :D

[2] Death Note style xD :

http: / .com/watch?v=v1E7LXfKBSc&feature=related


End file.
